Many insurance policies are written directly to the individual policyholders; personal automobile insurance policies, homeowner's insurance policies and individual term and whole life insurance policies typically fall into this category. In other cases, insurance that personally benefits individuals may be provided in connection with group policies established as the result of cooperation between the insurance company and the employer of the covered individuals. Group life insurance policies and/or long term disability insurance coverage—often partially or entirely subsidized by the employer—are a typical example of the latter type of insurance policy. In some cases, there can be extensions to the relationship established between the insurer and the employees of a company that established a group insurance policy. For example, employees may sign up for individual, personal automobile insurance coverage and/or homeowner's coverage through a group program made available by their employer, with premiums paid to the insurer via deductions from the employees' pay.
The present inventors now disclose an improved method and system for increasing the attractiveness of employer-based insurance plans that personally benefit a company's employees and without burdening the employer.